Sparks Create Fires
by RainbowFang
Summary: Slight slash-Optimus/Jolt-Jolt/Sideswipe-Sideswipe and Ratchet are perverts, Optimus has a twisted sense of humor, and poor Jolt is subjected to yet another day of torture. What's new? Rated for language.


**Sparks Create Fires**

**Author's Note: WARNING! This is slight slash...I suppose. *shrugs* Sideswipe and Ratchet are perverts, whatever. Everybody OOC.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, nor do I own the rights to them. I only write to amuse whoever reads my amateur stories.**

* * *

Sideswipe snickered to himself, sneaking up on the recharging blue mech, much like a cat stalking its prey. The blue mech in question was Jolt, resting on the cold cement in the Autobots' hangar after a hard training session.

Sideswipe _carefully_ scooped Jolt up in his arms, locking his wheel-pedes so he could walk instead of roll for more stability under his load. Sideswipe _carefully_ turned around, and _carefully_ started forward, skirting around one of Arcee's recharging components, before striding confidently faster. The key word was _carefully._ Jolt wasn't a heavy recharger.

Fortunately for Sideswipe, Jolt wasn't a light recharger, either.

_Fifty-three steps and two nearly squished soldiers later..._

Sideswipe carefully, yes _carefully_ slipped into Prime's private quarters, newly built after the Egypt battle.

Sideswipe had planned this...carefully...and knew that Optimus was going to be out for a few hours today. It was the perfect prank. Simple, too.

He was going to tie Jolt to Prime's berth with cables, tie a gag on him, and then leave him for Optimus to discover later.

Perfect.

After the deed was done, Sideswipe admired his handy-work.

Jolt's arms and legs were pulled back, tied to the four corners of the berth with long cables, leaving him lying in an open position, oblivious to the predicament he was now put into.

_Which is exactly what I have planned,_ thought Sideswipe. He grinned and giggled as he slipped right back out the door.

_Two hours later at dusk..._

**Systems rebooting...**

I awoke from recharge groggily, slowly opening my optics. Then I felt that something was off. First of all, the hangar seemed much smaller. Second, I couldn't really move my limbs, which I had noticed were tied back.

_Aww, man. Sides is gonna pay, I swear to you Primus, he's gonna _pay!

I realized that I was in Prime's private quarters. Tied to his berth. And _gagged, _dammit. And not a moment too soon, because the door opened and the Prime himself stepped in.

He froze and stared at me for a split second, then closed the door.

"Oh. I didn't know you were...here...Jolt."

I mumbled something incoherent at Optimus, and struggled against my binding.

"Did one of the other mechs do this to you, Jolt?"

I nodded, mumbling something else.

Prime crossed to the berth, and began to untie me, though with difficulty. After he had finished, he removed my gag, and asked, "Who did this?"

I jumped up and glared. "Sideswipe, I'm sure of it."

Optimus sighed, pinching his nasal plates between his fingers. "Of course." He dropped his hand and patted my shoulder. "I will talk to him, do not worry."

I nodded. "_Please._"

Optimus smiled down at me. "You still have that fighting spirit I chose you for, I see."

I looked back up at Prime, and nodded. "I suppose so." I gave Optimus a quizzical look as he slowly pulled his hand from my shoulder, and turned to the berth.

"I suppose I should clean this mess up first." He glanced at me.

I perked up, and immediately went to grab up all the cables.

Prime chuckled and snatched up the gag, shaking his head. He turned around, and bumped into me, while I was also turning.

"Oops," I said, catching myself by grabbing onto Prime's armor, dropping half of the cables.

"My bad," Prime said, bending down to pick the cables up. However, he seemed to have forgotten that he had antennae, as they poked into me as he was grabbing the cables. Poor little ol' me was subjected to yet another day of torture, courtesy of Sideswipe.

Then Prime just _had_ to have stepped on the loose cables as he picked them up with more force than necessary, therefore making him pull his own feet out from under him. And he just _had_ to take me down with him.

Yes, this was a _very_ great day, indeed.

He outright laughed, and put a hand on his forehead. "I just can't seem to keep it together today, Jolt."

I shook my head and smiled. "It would seem so, Optimus."

He looked over his chest at me, and grinned. "If someone walked in right now, they might get the wrong idea."

I snorted. "Then I'd better get up then."

He smiled, and rolled over. I quickly pushed myself away so I wouldn't be crushed by him. As I stood up, he moved to a sitting position and watched me, hands on the floor behind him.

I reached down once more and picked up those stupid cables.

_I hate Sideswipe._

"You know, I can-"

Prime was cut off as the door flew open and Ratchet burst in, clamoring something about a 'left-handed crescent wrench'. Ratchet froze as he saw us both in the room, one sitting, looking fucking _happy_, while the other (me) was picking up cables.

_Damn things._

Ratchet's grin couldn't get any bigger.

"So, what have you two been up to, might I ask?"

He snickered.

_Slagging aft-head. No. Perverted ass-sniffer.  
_

I smirked at that one. The humans had such nice cuss words.

"Nothing, Ratchet," said Prime.

Ratchet smirked. "Right..." He looked at me. "And what are those cables for? You two gettin' kinky or something?"

I wanted to deck him.

I couldn't say the same for Prime, though. He was still grinning when I glanced at him.

_You too. Why must you egg him on?_

"Actually, Ratchet, he was just showing me how he can use them as an art form." He winked at me.

_I'm gonna smack you.  
_

Too bad that would be against the rules. Then again, I could call it an accident.

Then Ratchet just _had_ to ask about that.

"Oh. Can you show me?" His grin grew wider.

"No, you pervert. It was nothing like that, and it will _never_ be like that," I said.

"I beg to differ." I glared at Optimus, who only snickered.

"You two are playing me, aren't you?" I growled, glaring at them both.

Sideswipe slipped in and giggled. "Yep."

My optics narrowed, and I held up the gag Prime tossed to me. "I'm gonna get you, you idiot!"

He laughed as I pounced on him, and tied the gag on. He gave no resistance.

Ratchet helped Optimus up behind me, and they left, snickering.

When they shut the door behind them, I turned to Sideswipe, and grinned at him. He growled in response, optics turning dark with arousal.

I smirked and pulled him over to the berth.

_Maybe this wasn't such a bad day after all..._

* * *

**Author's Note: Shit, I know. If you like, review!**_  
_


End file.
